DESCONHECIDOS
by limog
Summary: Todos tem o direito ao verdadeiro amor antes de morrer!


Desconhecidos.

Capitulo ùnico.

A chuva que caia pesada castigava aos desprotegidos que corriam apressados em busca de abrigo. Ele estacionou seu volvo prata, ultimo modelo e deitou sua cabeça no encosto do banco de couro do carro fechando seus olhos. Nada passava em sua mente, apenas o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo tornando seus membros pesados como chumbo. O silvo do vento mesclado as gotas pesadas da chuva batiam nos vidros das janelas do carro, ele não se importou em sair em busca de refugio como os poucos aventureiros do lado de fora. Ele não se preocupava com nada.

Uma batida mais forte o tirou daquela inércia. Relutante, ele abriu seus olhos e virou lentamente a sua cabeça para a janela do banco ao seu lado, havia o borrão de uma pessoa parada do lado de fora. Irritado ele apertou o pequeno botão e o vidro deslizou revelando um homem envolto em uma horrível capa de chuva amarela e com salientes bochechas rosadas.

_Hey, amigo é melhor guardar o carro no subsolo. A meteorologia nos avisou da possibilidade de um furação hoje. – O homem indicava com a mão o local exato, onde carros se dirigiam para uma entrada íngreme. Com pouco caso ele deu a partida no motor com a chave e se dirigiu lentamente pela mesma abertura. Depois de estacionar seu carro, ele chegou mesmo a pensar em ficar por lá mesmo, mas suspirando pesadamente, ele abriu a porta saindo do veiculo, não antes de pegar sua pequena bolsa que guardava alguns poucos pertences seus e algumas mudas de roupas. Saindo por uma rampa paralela a entrada de veículos seus olhos puderam visualizar o caos externo, o céu estava negro e o vento forte. A chuva machucava a pele com a sua ferocidade e castigava o alto das arvores, arrancando alguns galhos mais frágeis e balançando os postes de energia elétrica. A sua frente ele viu o trabalho que uma mulher estava tendo, com sérias dificuldades em carregar uma criança pequena e uma bolsa que parecia estar pesada.

Mais a frente ele viu outras pessoas entrando apressadas pela porta do hotel, que na verdade, era uma daquelas antigas mansões, transformada em ponto turístico e pousada para viajantes sem rumo, assim, como ele. Aproximando-se da mulher em dificuldades ele pegou a bolsa em sua mão e acenou para a porta. O som do vento estava tão alto que encobriu o agradecimento da senhora. A criança em seus braços parecia assustada e ele fez cobertura para as duas enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a porta de entrada. O bafo quente do interior da casa ao abraçá-los deu-lhes a sensação de conforto e segurança. Lá, ele pôde ouvir o som da voz da mulher que falava sem parar, ele não conseguia se sintonizar nela por mais de três palavras e balbuciou algo sem sentindo se dirigindo até a recepção do local. Uma moça comum, com pálidos cabelos loiros parou a sua frente sem nada lhe dizer, nem mesmo um boa tarde, ou o esboço de um sorriso de seja bem vindo. Ela apenas olhou para ele de forma tediosa enquanto lhe estendia a ficha de cadastro.

Perfeito!

Foi o que ele pensou, sem falatório ou perguntas das quais ele não desejava responder. Ele preencheu a ficha e depois abriu a sua carteira e pagou adiantado, em dinheiro. A moça do balcão pegou o dinheiro e o guardou na registradora ao lado para depois sem demonstrar muito interesse e sem ao menos olhar o que estava escrito, simplesmente, pegou a folha de papel preenchida e a anexou ao ficheiro aberto a sua frente. Por uma fração de segundos seus olhos se cruzaram e eles se identificaram, almas cansadas. Depois, ela lhe estendeu a chave do quarto e lhe disse que o imóvel alugado por uma noite era composto por uma suíte com cama ampla de casal e uma anti sala. Ele perguntou por um quarto menor, onde fora informado que o último havia sido alugado para uma mulher, uma hora atrás. Dando de ombros ele pegou sua pequena bolsa e se dirigiu para as escadas as subindo, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar ao redor e notar uma entrada iluminada de onde podia se ouvir o som da televisão. Ao lado desta sala ficava outra porta enorme, que se encontrava aberta. Um simples olhar iria revelar que lá era o bar daquela hospedaria e, sentada no balcão, olhando para a chuva que caia do lado de fora e com um copo que continha uma bebida da cor do malte, havia uma mulher jovem, com uma beleza comum e um olhar triste.

Ela havia chegado uma hora antes que o homem e alugara o ultimo quarto de solteiro disponível. Ela deixou o copo sobre o balcão de mogno e olhou para a sua mão esquerda, o brilho amarelo da aliança reluzia contra a palidez de sua pele. Ela a tirou, com certa dificuldade, do seu dedo e viu a marca que deixará em seu lugar, devido aos anos de uso. Uma leveza contagiante começou a tomar conta de sua mão se alastrando para o braço, em seguida tomou conta de todo o seu corpo e a mulher pode suspirar com alivio. Do lado de dentro da aliança se lia :

J & I – juntos para sempre.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela lembrou-se de um tempo distante, de uma época em que ela ainda sonhava. Eram tantos sonhos, o de ser líder de torcida, de ser eleita a rainha da festa, de casar com o atleta mais popular da escola e o de ser feliz para sempre, como estava escrito naquela aliança. Depois, ela abriu seus olhos e teve vontade de jogar o pequeno objeto no cesto de lixo, mas, lembrou-se que estava perto da costa, que se o tempo amanhã permitisse, ela iria pegar a balsa para a ilha. O mar iria abrigar melhor as suas lembranças junto com a aliança.

Suspirando com resignação ela simplesmente toma de uma única vez o conteúdo do copo a sua frente, a bebida queimou sua garganta, aquecendo o seu corpo para depois, adocicar a sua língua. Ela tirou uma nota da bolsa largada de forma desleixada na cadeira ao lado e pagou o seu drink solitário. Saiu do bar se dirigindo para as escadas, seus planos eram de capotar na cama e acordar somente amanhã, mas em seu intimo, ela rezava para que Deus fosse misericordioso e a deixasse dormir eternamente.

Seus passos eram abafados pelo carpete do andar de cima enquanto ela caminhava, passando por algumas portas fechadas, mas, um feixe de luz atraiu a sua atenção, pois indicava que naquele extenso corretor escuro, havia uma porta aberta. Sua intenção era abaixar a sua cabeça e seguir adiante, mas assim que ela ouviu a respiração profunda vinda de dentro do quarto, ela simplesmente, ergueu a sua cabeça e seus olhos se perderam no verde de um olhar agoniado a sua frente. Ele estava sentado no pequeno sofá da salinha de entrada da sua suíte e de onde estava, via através da porta aberta a mulher magra de cabelos escuros e ar triste. Seria possível que hoje era a noite das almas tristes e perdidas? Este pensamento surgiu de forma melancólica em sua mente e ele se deixou cair na profundidade daquele olhar. Há muito tempo aquele homem não se permitia analisar com a devida atenção os olhos de uma mulher, mas aquela exerceu nele um poder atrativo tão forte que ele se viu em pé, já perto da porta, a olhando com uma firmeza que o surpreendeu. Nestes dois últimos anos nada mais era capaz de surpreendê-lo, de tirá-lo daquele pesadelo tortuoso. Mas aqueles olhos profundos e enigmáticos o levaram a sentir-se único. Lá, ele viu toda uma vida que naufragou de forma triste e inesperada, mas ainda havia um brilho, bem no fundo daquele mar de emoções, cobertos por um tom peculiar de marrom que, por mais que ele tentasse, não se recordava de haver visto algo parecido em toda a sua vida. Ele teve que oxigenar diante dela, que tinha um rosto agradável, cada detalhe combinava em perfeição e simetria e, um ato tão simples, quanto o de respirar, o fez perder novamente a sua respiração. Foi quando ela umedeceu lentamente seus lábios com a ponta rosada de sua língua os tornando úmidos e atrativos, de uma beleza simples e apelativa, um efeito tão naturalmente sedutor que nenhum batom conseguiria reproduzir. Atraído como uma mosca para a luz, ele se aproximou mais dela e percebeu a discrepância de alturas, suas respirações mesclaram-se e ela sentiu o seu gosto, estralando sua língua no céu de sua boca como quem aprecia o paladar. Era doce, com um leve ardido no final, menta com mel. Ela sentia-se irradiar com a intensidade daquele olhar, quem era aquele homem?

Parecia outro, não parecia o mesmo que ela vira sentado no pequeno sofá com as mãos em sua cabeça, posta de forma derrotada, que seguravam com força seus cabelos, que eram de um tom único, uma mistura eficiente de bronze com loiro. Mas a força daquele homem estava em seus olhos de um verde esmeralda profundo e intenso. Ele era alto e possuía um corpo bem trabalhado, ela se perdeu olhando demoradamente para seu peito nu e liso. Depois teve que umedecer a secura de seus lábios ao sentir o calor atrativo que a traia de forma quase obscena. Balançando a sua cabeça para tentar voltar a realidade, ela, com certo custo, abaixou a sua cabeça quebrando o contado, pondo-se a andar. Seu coração batia de forma escandalosa em seu peito, que subia tanto que dava a impressão de que ela havia corrido por cerca de quinze minutos em ritmo acelerado. Como um chamado mudo, já a alguns passos de distância, ela parou novamente em seu caminho sem destino, voltando-se e olhando para ele, que parara no meio do corredor.

Muito alto, vestindo apenas sua calça de sarja clara e descalço, o estranho olhava em suplica para a mulher parada a sua frente. Ele tinha a estranha sensação única de estar perdendo a ultima chance de sua vida. Um raio cortou o céu do lado de fora e iluminou a janela no final do corredor. A luz branca e repentina emoldurou a forma feminina a sua frente, destacando cada contorno. Dando um brilho especial aos seios que subiam de forma rápida e escurecendo gradativamente a visão a sua frente, concentrando-se somente no vermelho de seus lábios carnudos. Quem era ela?

Não era uma pergunta tão fácil de responder, tão pouco de formular, pois ela vinha carregada de muitas outras, tão importantes quanto. E porque eram importantes? Ele encurtou o espaço entre eles e sentiu-se envolto novamente pelo aroma de seu perfume suave, frésias? O próximo trovão caiu distante mas o som fez o corpo pequeno dela estremecer e ela soltou um suspiro pesado dando um passo a frente, aproximando-se mais do calor do atraente estranho. Seus sentidos estavam diferentes, o cheiro do suor daquele homem bagunçava suas idéias e associado ao seu hálito doce despertava algo quase incontrolável dentro dela. Ela sentiu o calor de uma mão dele próximo ao seu rosto, ele tocou em uma mecha de seus cabelos e, foi inevitável o gemido que escapou por seus lábios entreabertos, arrepiando todo o corpo dele que clamou por ela de uma forma súbita e intensa. Como um poema ele se aproximou de forma lenta de seus cabelos, inalando o aroma silvestre que o shampoo havia deixado. Sua respiração estava tão acelerada quanto a dela e mesclavam-se, criando uma ciranda de aromas, que ao serem inalados causavam arrepios e sensações jamais antes experimentadas por eles. Com calma, bem devagar, como quem tinha medo de quebra algo tão frágil quanto a pétala de uma flor seus dedos tocaram a textura da pele quente e macia de seu rosto. A eletricidade percorreu a ambos de forma violenta, ela teve que abrir seus olhos para ter a certeza de que não era um sonho a sua frente, se deparando com os lábios firmes e retos abertos, bem próximos de seu nariz, era como se ele devorasse o ar a sua volta, encurtando o espaço.

Seus olhos se cruzaram uma vez mais, suas almas tristes se comunicaram em uma linguagem que somente os anjos conheciam e eles souberam sem precisarem pronunciar um único som. Dos olhos dela as lagrimas brotaram, firmes e abundantes, rolando pelas suas faces. Algumas se perdiam na curva de seu queixo, enquanto outras iam de encontro aos seus lábios que abertos, se deleitavam com o aroma dele. Repentinamente uma confusão de mãos e dedos preencheram o curto espaço entre seus rostos, eles se tocavam mutuamente, a principio em reconhecimento de algo a muito esquecido, para depois se acariciarem ternamente, percorrendo todo o contorno dos rostos, sentindo a firmeza da pele para por ultimo concentrarem seus dedos em seus lábios, explorando cada canto e cada linha. Outro trovão cingiu o céu e deu a eles a claridade da luz, o reconhecimento definitivo. Os primeiros sorrisos brotaram através de seus olhos para depois contagiarem seus lábios que se entre abriram e soltaram as gargalhadas suaves. Depois o silencio tomou conta deles e apenas o respirar pesado de cada peito podia ser ouvido. De mãos dadas eles se dirigiram para a porta que não se fechara, a espera de algo que ela pudesse receber sem perguntar a origem ou o retorno.

Ele passou primeiro pelo vão a trazendo consigo, mas antes e pela primeira vez ele falou:

_Esta noite é única! Ela nunca mais acontecerá novamente!

_Sim, e eu esperei por ela toda a minha vida!

O passo seguinte foi fácil de ser dado, sem pressão ou obrigação. Sem a esperança de sonhos futuros ou cobranças. Ele foi leve e determinado, a sua única obrigação era de apenas conduzi-los as descobertas que toda uma vida não fora capaz de lhes apresentar. Como se alguma orquestra sobrenatural estivesse tocando uma valsa, ele a puxou de encontro ao seu peito largo e quente, a aninhando de forma carinhosa e a levando a dançar. Em passos lentos e sincronizados, permitindo que o roçar leve de seus corpos os envolvessem em uma sintonia perfeita. As mãos dela percorreram de forma delicada e lenta as suas costas, causando arrepios que o levaram a gemer de forma suplicante. Depois, satisfeita, ela as concentrou em volta do pescoço bem torneado e encostou seu rosto no peito dele, suspirando de felicidade. Ele, que tentava controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração após sentir o prazer do contato dela, agora a percorria de cima a baixo, primeiro sentindo a maciez de seus cabelos compridos, para depois de forma gentil acarinhar seu pescoço fino e delimitar com as pontas de seus dedos a lateral do corpo magro e feminino, sentindo por último, a fina cintura em suas mãos, as pousando com firmeza no alto de suas nádegas, redondas e firmes.

Sem mais conseguirem protelar o inevitável, seus lábios se encontraram, arrancando de suas gargantas gemidos profundos e prazerosos. Eles se moldavam em perfeição e sincronia, em um beijo que a principio começou suave para depois ganhar a intensidade que seus corpos que clamavam. Finalmente ela pode sentir o gosto dele em sua boca, o mel que era seus lábios. Com loucura ela moldou seu corpo ao dele, sua necessidade de senti-lo mais rente a si só não era maior do que a fome pelos seus beijos que, aumentavam de intensidade, causando tremores e arrepios maiores e mais fortes. Ele já não conseguia sentir o chão sob os seus pés, ou ouvir o som da forte tempestade que assolava o lado de fora. Ele apenas a sentia com a boca e com as suas mãos que a percorriam de forma rápida e cobiçosa. Em um momento de puro prazer ele a ergueu pela cintura, fazendo com que as pernas dela o rodeassem e assim, ele pudesse senti-la mais aberta para o amor que ameaçava explodir de dentro de si. O amor que estava canalizado de forma pulsante e firme, exigindo passagem livre e acolhimento quente. Voltando a bailar ele rodou com ela encaixada pela pequena sala até alcançarem a cama ampla, que os acolheria naquela noite especial.

Ela sentiu a maciez do colchão a suas costas e o peso do corpo dele sobre si, mas seus sentidos estavam todos concentrados no membro forte e quente que roçava de encontro a sua intimidade úmida. Ela sentia os choques concentrados em seu interior, que percorriam seu ventre, fazendo um redemoinho em seu umbigo e gelando o seu estomago, para depois, subirem de forma rompante pelo seu peito e de lá escaparem através de sua garganta, em forma de gemidos, cada vez mais roucos e guturais. Uma investida mais forte a vez cravar as unhas nas costas dele. Ela tinha certeza de haver sentido a cabeça do seu pênis pulsando em cima de sua vagina no exato momento em que ele a invadiu com a língua firme em um beijo molhado e sugador. Se agarrando o máximo que ela conseguia aos cabelos dele, ela o recebeu com aquele beijo, sem reservas, doando-se por completo.

Ele sugava sua boca com vigor e a espremia com as mãos, com o seu corpo e com o seu pênis. Querendo mais, ele passou a percorrê-la de forma voraz pelo pescoço e, em um arrobo, arrancou-lhe a blusa. De forma quase selvagem ele tirou-lhe o soutien de rendas, se deparando com a visão de seios perfeitos e redondos, com os bicos duros, empinados para ele de forma a pedir-lhe: Sugue-me!

Os beijos foram depositados um a um e alternados. Molhados e cheios de tesão, faziam com que ela arqueasse suas costas e implorasse por mais. Ele tornou a encaixá-la em sua cintura antes de sugar com apetite cada seio a sua frente, por completo hora apertando, hora mordendo, para depois lambê-los ávido enquanto esfregava-se nela, sentido o calor da sua intimidade sobre a cabeça de seu membro. A saia simples e reta foi tirada por cima. A mulher entregue a ele na cama com as pernas firmes a rodear-lhe a cintura, tinha um belíssimo corpo que tornava-se sensualmente enlouquecedor sendo olhando por aquele ângulo. Ele inalou o ar e o aroma de sexo úmido invadiu a sua narina. Com a mão ele percorreu o corpo dela a começar pelo pescoço, acarinhando o colo e depois passando de forma suave e libidinosa por cada seio. Com a outra mão ele tocou o alto do sexo dela, depois, apenas com dois dedos ele abaixou até perto da entrada, a única barreira era o tecido da calcinha azul, molhada pelo liquido lubrificante de seu sexo, indicando-lhe que ela estava pronta para ele. Sem nada querer perder, pois eles tinham toda a noite, ele acariciou de forma firme as coxas roliças, testando a musculatura que saltava entre seus dedos e a maciez da pele clara.

Ele fechou os olhos se permitindo guiar somente pelo odor de fêmea que exalava do seu sexo úmido. Com uma mão ele puxou o elástico da calcinha e antes de a tocar com tanta intimidade, ele a olhou de verdade, com desejo e sentindo a mulher aberta a sua frente como a única capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se um homem de verdade. Ele viu a leve pelugem sobre o sexo pequeno, um carinho enorme brotou de seu peito e, ele com cuidado tirou a pequena calcinha, primeiro erguendo o quadril a puxando para baixo, para depois passá-la por uma perna e depois pela outra de forma lenta e sensual. Em vários momentos seus olhos se cruzavam, dizendo-lhes o que os lábios não faziam, a confiança que um tinha no outro.

Ela o viu se erguendo da cama e o vazio tomou conta de seu corpo, mas seus olhos o devoravam, fazendo sua boca salivar ao vê-lo tirar a calça que saiu levando junto a cueca, as peças ficaram esquecidas a um canto da cama, unindo-se as roupas dela em conjunto e harmonia. Ela o via de verdade, sem qualquer obstáculo. A perfeição saltava-lhe aos olhos por inteiro e ela se surpreendeu ao ver um carinho brilhar nos olhos do homem tão único a sua frente. Ele ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela e posicionou um travesseiro em baixo de suas nádegas. Aquela leve inclinação possibilitou ele de vê-la melhor. Depois, com calma e carinho ele abriu as suas pernas posicionando uma de lado e a outra sobre os seus ombros, para abaixar-se e a beijar de verdade. O mel que escapava por seus lábios eram tão doces quanto os de sua boca e ele a sugou com ardor, se deleitando a cada espasmo que o corpo dela dava em sua boca. Ele a possuiu também com a língua, que a invadiu, saboreando o calor, a maciez de seu interior, alternado as investidas entre beijos e leves penetrações. Ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos massageando seu couro cabeludo enquanto as coxas o apertavam de forma gentil. Foi quando ela arqueou seu quadril pela terceira vez, que ele sentiu o suco espesso inundando sua boca, era chegado o momento e ele se ergueu de seu sexo a olhando com adoração. Um rubor cobria-lhe as faces e de seus lábios escapavam-lhes sussurros balbuciantes. Ele sorriu com satisfação pois nunca lhe fora tão prazeroso o ato de fazer uma mulher gozar, visto que ele nunca havia encontrado em toda a sua vida a mulher ideal para se fazer gozar.

Ele a viu abrindo seus olhos e de seus lábios saíram palavras simples, mas defastadoras:

_Eu preciso de você, meu amado!

Meu amado, não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia uma mulher o chamar assim, mas era a primeira vez que ele sentia o verdadeiro significado daquela palavra e, sem controle, ele a penetrou satisfazendo o desejo de seu pênis que pulsava por ela. Os gritos preencheram o silencio do quarto mesclando-se aos trovões do lado de fora. Ela o segurou firmemente em cada lado de seu rosto o sentindo como nunca com outro homem. O total preenchimento a fez sentir-se uma mulher de verdade que acolhe o seu verdadeiro homem, a sua metade. Seu quadril se ergueu para melhor recebê-lo e suas pernas o circundaram, estavam ligados. Seus olhos se encontraram e neles havia algo mais do que o desejo, havia algo profundo que somente as suas almas sabiam o que significavam. Suas bocas se uniram e seus corpos iniciaram os movimentos da liberdade de se amarem sem rodeios. A sinfonia era composta pela fricção do encaixa de um corpo no noutro, completada pelos gemidos de prazer e promessas de felicidade.

_Eu te amo, és única para mim!

_Eu te recebo, meu amor, minha vida! - Eles não se davam conta de que eram as suas almas se declarando, enquanto seus corpos se amavam em desespero. A fome era insaciável, pois levara toda a vida deles para ser descoberta. A tempestade do lado de fora sentiu inveja dos amantes alucinados da suíte daquele hotel. Eles estavam envoltos em uma redoma impenetrável, amando-se, descobrindo o quanto se pertenciam. Ele a ganhava em cada investida mais forte e era recompensado com o calor penetrante de seu corpo molhado, de seus lábios doces e palavras envolventes. Aos olhos do mundo dois completos estranhos, em uma noite tempestuosa. Aos olhos da alma, dois amantes, duas almas gêmeas e únicas, que se entregaram ao chamado sem pensar nas conseqüências, apenas em seu amor eterno.

Ela sentia que o momento chegaria ao sentir os espasmos elétricos percorrendo todo o seu corpo que comprimiu o membro potente o envolvendo com aquela eletricidade antes de sentir o gozo quente a inundando, seguido do grito dele que saiu de seus pulmões para depois tomar-lhe a boca de assalto. Como a chuva incessante, eles amaram-se até o raiar do dia que veio vitorioso apaziguar aqueles que oraram toda a noite para que ele chegasse logo. Eles não dormiram, não podiam perder tempo com isto, eles precisavam se descobrir agora que se encontraram, finalmente. Ele sentiu que a partir daquele momento sua vida passaria a fazer sentido, ele preencheria o oco de sua existência. Ela descobriu em seus braços o motivo de nunca sentir-se plena, de que durante toda a sua vida correra atrás de sonhos vazios.

Eles acolheram sem reservas aquele momento único na vida das pessoas, alguns agraciados pelo destino como eles, tiveram a sorte de se encontrarem em suas jornadas. Já outros, foram agraciados, mas não tiveram a coragem de agarrar o que a vida lhes oferecia, o reconhecimento do seu verdadeiro EU. Era aquele momento que acontecia uma única vez na existência de cada ser humano. Eles amaram-se ainda parte da manhã, para por fim, cheios de promessas e declarações de amor, despedirem-se em frente ao hotel. Eles não perceberam os sinais de devastação ao seu redor, tão pouco o ar gelado do dia. Eles se devoravam com os olhos e de mãos dadas beijaram-se pela última vez.

_Eu volto em cinco dias, por favor, me espere!

_Eu vou te esperar por toda a minha vida, inclusive na próxima se preciso.

_Não vai, logo estarei aqui, eu prometo!

O beijo foi longo e cheio de amor. Depois ela o viu entrando no carro e partindo em sentido oposto ao que ela iria seguir. Lentamente, se permitindo sentir ainda o calor do beijo dado, ela entrou em seu carro e pegou a estrada. Ela sentia-se outra mulher, com vida e cheia de esperanças, sequer se lembrava que a vinte e quatro horas atrás havia desejado que a morte viesse ao seu encontro. Ela ligou o carro e as rádios locais sintonizadas apenas lhe traziam as informações dos estragos da tempestade da noite que passou. O estado em que ela se encontrava, aquelas informações não combinavam e, ela procurou sem sucesso uma radio que estivesse tocando alguma musica. Já perto da estrada que levava a balsa, perto do precipício, ela teve que parar o carro atrás de outros que formavam uma longa fila de espera. Lembrando-se de que em uma de suas bolsas, no banco de trás, ela havia guardado alguns cd´s, se inclina para trás pegando a primeira e procurando pelos objetos de desejo, para depois, jogá-la de forma displicente no banco do lado e procurando por outra bolsa. Sorrindo com sucesso ao encontrá-los, ela tira uns quatro e começa a escolher.

Ele viu a sua figura diminuindo através do espelho retrovisor do carro, até que, em uma curva, ela desapareceu por completo. Ele ligou o radio sintonizando em uma estação qualquer, sem se preocupar se estivesse tocando alguma musica ou narrando algum programa regional. Sua mente estava presa na noite de amor que ele tivera. Um sorriso aflorou de seus lábios, algo que não acontecia a muito, muito tempo. Ele suspirou e pensou que uma semana passava rápido, muito rápido, mas era o tempo suficiente dele ajeitar os cacos que sobraram de sua vida e avisar as pessoas que realmente importavam. Avisar que ele estava vivendo após todos aqueles anos. Sua felicidade era tamanha que ele não tinha mais motivos para esperar e pegando a sua bolsa procurou primeiro nos bolsos laterais pelo aparelho para por fim, colocá-la em seu colo e abri-la, procurando em seu interior pelo celular, enquanto dirigia. Ele xingou-se devido a dificuldade da tarefa, visto que a cerca de dois dias ele desligara o aparelho o jogando no fundo daquela mala improvisada antes de pegar a estrada. Após ter sucesso, ele liga o telefone e impacientemente esperou a operadora dar o sinal de disponibilidade.

_Não é possível que neste fim de mundo eu não tenha sinal! – Depois ele sorriu devido ao inusitado daquela frase, visto que ele teve que dirigir até o final do mundo para encontrá-la, tão despedaçada quanto ele. As lembranças dos olhos dela invadiram sua mente e ele desejou dar meia volta, mas não teria combustível suficiente e pegou a saída que dava para o posto mais próximo. Por fim a voz alegre de sua irmã retumbou em seu ouvidos.

_Seu cachorro! Como ousa desligar a porcaria deste celular? Você faz alguma idéia de como eu enlouqueci? Não, como enlouqueci Jasper? – ele riu imaginando Alice atormentando o pobre cunhado durante estes dois dias.

_Onde você esta? O que está fazendo? Porque diabos levou tanto tempo para dar noticias?

_A qual pergunta eu devo responder primeiro?

_Edward Cullen, quando eu te encontrar vou socar o seu nariz! Agora me diga quem é a garota ao teu lado?

_Alice, não tem nenhuma garota ao meu lado!

_A sua voz está diferente alguma coisa aconteceu, me conte tudo e não me esconda nada!

Edward riu gostoso e pelo celular ele falou da melhor noite de toda a sua vida para a sua irmã. Ele ficou imaginando a cena, quando Jasper pegou o telefone e disse que Alice pulava na cama feito louca, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Edward já estava estacionado no posto de gasolina rindo das loucuras de sua irmã e tentando entender entre os gritos dela o que Jasper lhe dizia. Eles conversaram ainda por mais dez minutos, antes dele resolver levar o carro até a bomba de gasolina, mas deteve o seu caminho, pois do bar que ficava naquele posto saiu um casal que brigava. Ele, por um momento, deixou Alice falando e ficou prestando a atenção naquele estranho casal. O homem alto e forte tinha uma voz grave, a mulher alta e magra gritava-lhe palavras chulas e de ódio. Edward sentiu algo estranho ao olhar para eles casal e pensou que fosse saudades de sua amada, recém-descoberta. De repente a mulher da um sonoro tapa na face do homem que a empurrou com violência. Ela ergueu-se revoltada, jurando que iria matá-lo. Edward ligou o carro e contornou o casal. Alice ainda falava sem parar e, parecia que ela lhe havia feito uma pergunta a qual ele não prestou atenção, pois a mulher que agredira o homem repentinamente sacou um revolver, Edward escutou, ao mesmo tempo, sua irmã repetir a pergunta e o homem falando com a mulher enlouquecida:

_Qual é o nome dela? Você ainda não me disse!

_Leah, você esta fora de si, abaixa essa porra, vai!

Depois o barulho do disparo e, Edward apenas viu o homem virando a sua cabeça, olhando para trás. Olhando diretamente para ele que de dentro do carro sentiu um ardor no peito seguido de uma dor profunda que escurecia as suas vistas. Mas, antes dele entrar na escuridão completamente conseguiu balbuciar o nome de sua amada:

_Isabella Swan.

No outro extremo daquela cidade esquecida pelo mundo, ela cantarolava o refrão de uma musica e balançava seu corpo a espera da fila que não andava. De repente uma dor assolou seu peito e ela chorou. Um choro sofrido e lamentoso que não tinha motivo, tão pouco razão. Julgando que o refrão da musica fosse o responsável por lhe resgatar lembranças do passado e, com as mãos tremendo ela pegou os outros cd´s no banco ao lado na intenção de trocar, mas, um deles escorregou de suas mãos e ela se abaixou no banco para pegá-lo. O som de pneus freando bruscamente no asfalto foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu seguida de uma buzina insistente. Assim que ela se ergueu, endireitando o corpo no banco do motorista, sua vista se turvou e ela viu um vulto negro passando diante de seus olhos para depois ver através do retrovisor do carro o enorme caminhão que vinha de encontro ao seu veículo, sem controle.

O barulho ensurdecedor foi tão impactante que ela não sentiu as ferragens perfurando seu corpo, ela não teve tempo de se mexer ou de gritar, seus lábios se abriram em um último suspiro que saiu com o som de um nome.

_Edward!

Mas ninguém ouviu, nem mesmo ela.

O final do dia chegou tumultuado para a pequena delegacia daquele distrito, o chefe de policia, Charlie Swan acabara de chegar. Ele vinha da cena de um crime passional onde a vitima, fora um jovem médico de outro estado. Ele entrou balançando a cabeça em desânimo, não foi fácil conversar com a irmã da vitima, a moça ficara descontrolada. Quase tudo já havia sido feito incluindo o envio do corpo para o necrotério do prédio da delegacia. O que o velho chefe de policia não esperava era ter que se dirigir até lá para reconhecer o corpo de alguém que lhe era muito caro, sua filha, vitimada na manhã do mesmo dia, por um caminhão desgovernado que esmagara seu carro de encontro a encosta da estrada que levava até a balsa.

O velho homem desceu as escadas tão rápido quanto ele podia e entrou na sala fria, onde dois corpos repousavam sobre as mesas de metal, o corpo do homem ele reconheceu como sendo do jovem médico. Mas seus olhos velhos e cansados foram tomados de lagrimas ao visualizar o corpo estendido na mesa ao lado. Ele que descera as escadas com a jovialidade de um garoto de quinze anos, sentiu o peso da idade se concentrando em suas pernas ao se aproximar da mesa e com a mão tremendo ele a posicionou acima da cabeça coberta pelo lençol. Charles Swan era um homem endurecido pela vida que já vira de tudo, mas seus anos naquela profissão ingrata não o prepararam para o que ele veria a seguir ao levantar o lençol e reconhecer aqueles olhos, marrons e sem o brilho da vida.

Seu choro alto e sofrido preencheu o recinto mortuário e seu corpo velho tremeu com os soluços. Agora ele entendia o desespero da jovem do outro lado do estado ao ser comunicada da morte de seu irmão.

No outro dia, no hotel que serviu de palco para o encontro de duas almas gêmeas, a moça triste e apagada desceu as escadas para pegar o jornal do lado de fora do hotel e colocá-lo na sala de estar. Ela, como era de costume, folheou sem interesse as paginas antes de disponibilizá-lo. Mas, parou assim que leu a nota de falecimento da filha do chefe de policia daquela cidade. Sua mente lenta tentou se recordar da jovem Isabella, uma arquiteta que morrera no dia anterior vitima de um acidente horrível. Ela se recordou de alguma coisa sobre ela haver se casado com o filho mais novo dos Blacks, mas parece que haviam se separado pois o rapaz a traiu com outra mulher, algo muito comum.

Suspirando, a moça sem graça passou para a próxima pagina e viu algo que realmente a surpreendeu, a foto daquele homem, um jovem médico morto também no dia anterior. Aquilo lhe deu um estralo e ela correu até o fichário aberto sobre o balcão o folheando. Mas se não era o próprio! Depois ela seguiu as linhas um pouco mais a baixo e sua boca abriu-se de espanto, ela também estivera naquele hotel e no mesmo dia. Voltando seus olhos para o jornal, ela leu que o jovem médico nos últimos dois anos, fora acusado de negligência médica por uma família muito importante. Ele havia sido inocentado de todas as acusações, mas não conseguiu superar a depressão acabando por encontrar o fim de sua vida de uma forma banal e sem propósito.

A moça, que também não sabia se era recepcionista ou faxineira naquele hotel, fechou as paginas do jornal e ficou olhando as caligrafias no livro de registro para depois se levantar e colocar o jornal fúnebre na sala. Ela voltou para o balcão com uma estranha sensação e uma pergunta que ela sabia que ninguém poderia lhe responder:

_Por que tinha que ser assim?

Fim


End file.
